Drama Of Everyday Life
by AngelBabyKagome14
Summary: Its a very rated K story. Its religous based Kagome, following what she believes. Its the first story I really took the time to write on here and Im sorry that its not the best. Hopefully younger people can read it and maybe like it.


DRAMA OF EVERYDAY LIFE

There once was a cheerleader named Kagome one of the most popular girls in the school who refused to have a boyfreind until the right boy came along ready to sweep

her off her feet. She was seventeen with black hair with a streak of blond along her bangs. Unlike most of the cheerleaders she was a nice one and a very pretty one, she was

only 5"5" and 149 pounds. She, unlike many, believed to stay pure until marrage, because its Gods most precious gift. Her best freinds Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha,and Rin always

supported her even through the worst of times. Miroku was a football player with major talent, he never thought he would turn out how he did. He always wanted to be a player

but ever since he entered High School has he been faithful to one girl. Little did he know that he was getting played. Inuyasha another football player was awesomely cute, so

talented, and amazingly wonderful. He was so perfect and Kagome liked him, but she never told him at least not until this year.This year everything would change. Senior year of

2011.

Kagome was on her way to Chemistry when she was stopped at her locker by her favorite person in the school Inuyasha** " What you need Inuyasha?"** She turned to him

making sure he saw her face.** " Oh Kagome, um nevermind, don't worry about it."** She left him there because the bell was going to ring any second and he knew it, but he

had something on his mind mainly her. He knew she wanted the perfect boyfreind and he didn't think she would accept the offer. After three more hours of regular classed and

typical people with drama of everyday life Inuyasha decided to go for it and ask her. **"Kagome I need to talk to you, do you got a second?"** She stopped walking and

decided he was more important then lunch, **"Yeah I got some time, what do you need?"** There he went ready for this, he took a deep breath and asked her**" Kagome **

**would you o-out with me? Ive liked you for a long time and never told you and I know you want the perfect boyfreind and I'm far from perfect, but please will **

**you?"** She froze,

the only boy she liked asked her out, the only boy whom she thought was perfect asked her. **"Yeah Inuyasha I would love to be your girlfreind, but you know how I am, **

**no** **trying to force me into something I dont want."** They scurried to lunch talking about what was going on in each of their classes. They only had Chemistry, History Of

Modern Day World, and Geometry together. After lunch, Kagome was off to her Artistic class when Kikyou and Kagura stopped her in the hallway, they were twin sisters of

the school they are mad because Kagome is headcheerleader, she makes good grades, shes the hottest girl in school and she is the most popular girl in the school, every boy

wants her.

Kikyou slapped Kagome after she made her first statement to her**" Kagome I advise you to get off my man and quit going out with him when he is mine, mine, mine."**

Kagome knew it was on

and knew who would win. Kagome took one hit right next to her nose. She cracked the bone. **"I'm not one to fight, but I refuse to have some girl ,who is jealous of me because**

** people made their decisions on us and they like me better, decide to slap me honestly girl do you think your stronger than me?"** So with that last statement she went to her last

class. Finally school is over, Kagome got a ride from Inuyasha this morning, but after school she couldn't find him, little did she know he was out buying a birthday present for

her because her birthday was tommorow September 10th. She got a ride from her best freind Sango and Rin. She made it home to find Inuyasha sitting by her door ,her

boyfreind there when she got home, how romantic. **"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"** He got up to realize she was there and he smiled **" Listen, I'm sorry I didn't bring** **you**

**home, about that I had to go pick out something for your birthday I mean it is tommorow."** She got a joyed expression on her face. **" Oh My Heaven Thank you!"** She walked

in her house and sat on her couch with Inuyasha and watched a movie called _'I Know Who Killed Me.'_ They had fell asleep half way through the movie, and were laying side

by side. When they woke up it was midnight, and Inuyasha had to go home because if not he would be in trouble, he is only seventeen years old. **"Happy Birthday, to you.**

** Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dearest Kagome, Happy Birthday to you. We love you girl."** Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, and Miroku all told her. **"Thank you so much you**

** guys and gals I love each of you too." **They all hugged her sweetly and kissed her cheek. You all think life is so perfect now wait and see how messed up it gets within the next

week. Nothing pure ever grows in a garden full of darkness. Kagome went to school with her friends wondering what this day would have in store for each and everyone of

them. The first class was History Of Modern Day World, the assignment was to get one verse out of any book you like and write and read it in front of class. Kagome was first

she chose the bible verse **_"Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily _**

**_angered, it keeps _****_no records of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always _**

**_perserves. Love never fails. But where _**_**there are prophecies they will cease; where there are tongues they will be stilled where there is knowledge, it will pass** _

_**away"**_

When she finished the verse she went back to her desk next giving the floor to Inuyasha **"Nothing good shall ever grow in a garden full of sheer and blindful evil"** As he finished

he whispered the words that no one heard meant for one person. Although she didn't know quite what love was. After the day ended she went home to where she had her

family and freinds greeting her, she had to stay after school to write an essay over the human anatomy. She was so happy to see the people that she really cared about in her

house for her, they are all there to love her. **"Thank you all for coming I'm so happy you each are here, it means the world to me it honestly does."** The next few days passed by

in a blur and it scared all of them, Miroku and Kagura broke up thank heavens, Kikyou got sent to the hospital, and two new girls joined the cheerleading squad with no

experiance so it was pain on Kagome. She had to teach them all the dance and cheerleading moves. The double sided flip had to be teached three times this year and it was

hard to learn. Why her? After school that Friday, after a long practice, she came home to her loving boyfreind sitting and talking to her mother. **" Hey Inuyasha what you doing**

** here?"** He looked at her and gave her that we need to talk look and they walked to her room to talk. **" Kagome, I-I Love You, I think we are made for eachother"** She was

stunned by all of this, she had to take a minute to recollect herself three weeks of dating and fighting for him and he said this to her, he loved her he really loved her.** " Oh My**

** Heaven, I Love You as well, but I'm still trying to figure out my feeling, I know I Love You though."** Life has been changing over and over again first love next what I dont

know. Changes happen, you grow and learn more and more. Prom came along and before you know it, it happened to be the end of the year. At Prom, Kagome and Inuyasha

went together and danced to every song and remembered the love they had for eachother and remembered what each of them meant to eachother and then they shared their

first kiss. The Prom deicded the Prom king and queen,and they were the two high school sweeties Kagome and Inuyasha. Now a kiss has been shared, Love is being shared.

After a week and half they taught eachother more and more about love and then they had Graduation and then and there is where their whole life had changed before their very

eyes. It all changed for the better, it all got stronger, the love, the compassion, the honest truth was finally exposed. At Graduation Day they all took their honor's with dignety

and love. The validectorian was Inuyasha and he said his speach loud and proud of the achievements and success this class had. **" We have done so much over the last few**

** years of high school and everything about us has advanced and we all grew up to be mature adults, we enter our lives as people not students anymore, we go through life as**

** adults. Remember one thing though new found people of the world this is only the beggining of the rest of our lives. We are the Class of 2011!"** Each of them almost through

their hats up when Inuyasha turned around to say one more thing**" Kagome, Ive known you for many years, and would like to know one question, ... Will you Kagome Akara**

** Higurashi marry me and only me?"** He walked down on to the first row to where she sat and he bent down on one knee and asked her one more time. She jumped up and

responded **" Yeah Inuyasha I will I would love to be your wife."** He was so happy and the crowd cheered the happy engaged couple and threw their hats up in the air and they

were offically graduated by law and by themselves. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go to the same college to be two diffrent things, Kagome is becoming a vetinarian, and

Inuyasha is being a pediatrican. They both entered Yale with happy and joy in their eyes. They had thoughts of marrage in their mind what love honestly is. What makes them

soul mates, what makes them the one forever together. Why did God the father choose them to be together, only he can answer the question. God always loves us through

mistakes and through the love and kindness, but dont mistake his love and kindness for weakness. He brought us in the world. He can take us out. Love has no bounds am I

right. Once school was out they decided to plan for their wedding they truely knew now that they are soul mates no changes will ever come. Kagome deicded to plan most of it.

She chose the Angel of France Layout and a white and red dress the flower girl was the brides sister and the brides brother was the ring bearer. How wonderful is all of this

how love is being expressed. The wedding was planned for April 14. Which was only a month and one week away. How close and how wonderful would that day be how

magical. True Love only happens once. The month went by so fast it's hard to believe that the time is already here. Inuyasha was the first one finished with dressing in his tux and

followed his three best freinds out to the ceremony hall where he was to wait for his bride. The elagant beauty she is. She walked out around twenty minutes later. When she

walked down the isle after the precious flower girl and ring bearer. She walked out in an ivory and red dress with beauty in every inch of her body, the veil fit her so well, the

hair turned out so beautiful, the make-up was so pretty so light, the dress showed off her slim body with such curves and beauty in it. Love filled his eyes as he watched her

move elegantly down the isle which seemed to be a mile long. When she finally made it down the isle. The preacher began the love and matromny speach. **" Love is meant to be**

** shared between to people and today we join two people in holy matromny, shall i begin the vows or have you deicided to write your own.?"** They looked at eachother and said

at the same time**" We wrote our own"** the preacher gave the hand to show you may begin. **"Kagome I Love you with everything I am and I cant live without you and I promise**

** to love you forever and cherish everything about you for all of my life and all of yours through death and sickness we will be together."** She smiled at his words with such

happiness and love in her eyes. **" Inuyasha I love you as well and will always love you forever and through death, nothing will can keep us apart. Loving you has been the best.**

** We both shall honor eachother through sickness and health forever and always Inuyasha"** and the preacher looked at the two people who finished **"I now pronounce you**

** marriade, Kiss your bride."** Love has no bounds no question about it love will always be there even when you feel it leave you its there. Drama of life is still begginging

remember children equal drama, and job equal drama and love is just drama.

They have no been marraide one month and Kagome has been having morning sickness for around two weeks. She went to the doctor today and got tested for pregnancy.

Turns out she is pregnant. **" Kagome how was you appointment are you?"** She sat down because she was really light headed. "Yeah I am." A few months went by with very

little drama and very little anything but pain from Kagome. December 25 came so fast and Kagome gave Inuyasha a gold ring that said 'forever and always with you'. Kagome

got baby cloths from her mom and a sterling silver ring and necklace that says 'Love you always baby forever my sweets'. Love is sweet, babys are miracles. We need love to

survive and we need children to love and teach everything forever. Christmas came and left in a flash and before you knew it, it happened to be New Years. Inuyasha deicded

to go out with some of his friends at his new job. He became the Pediatricain of the Assist. He got drunk after seven drinks of pure Whiskey. He came home in a bad mood

and took it out on Kagome. Wrong, Wrong, Wrong! You dont mess with pregnant ladies. Kagome hit him and he passed out. The following morning he didnt remember what

had happened the night before and Kayla had told him what went down. He appologized several times. Here came valintines day and he got her so much stuff he spoiled her.

After Valintines Kagome went shopping, she bought baby cloths for her little girl that she was going to have. She bought so much that she had to call her husband to help her

carry it all to her car. He got it all in and then he walked back to the store and told her he would see her at the house. He walked to the jewlrey store and talked to the manager

about getting a locket engraved with 'my loving and brave wife'. They had it done in three days. He deicided when he got it not to give it to her until she had her baby. All at

once she went into labor. She pushed and pushed for near two hours and finally the baby came out. A little girl, Alison Jane Elizebeth, such a pretty young child. Around a

month after she had her baby the two evil sisters came over, Lulu and Lala. Knock!Knock! Knock! They heard from the door, Kagome thought maybe it was her friends, but it

wasnt. **"I heard you had a baby, Kagome, we just wanted to come over and say we are sorry for everything we did to you guys, I hope we an be friends." **Kagome started to

laugh and she stood up from her chair and responded to them**." Be friends with me you must be out of your mind I dont ever wanna be your friends because you made my life a**

** living drama hole."** Kagome stood to give hand signals to the door where Kikyou and Kagura were kicked out of her house. Inuyasha arrived home from work about ten

o'clock that night and told Kagome about his wonderful day and how much he missed his beautiful wife. Kagome knew his birthday was coming up so she went to Picture

Palace to get photos of her and the baby taken while he was at work. They got the photo's and left to the house ready for his birthday to arrive. Within a flash the birthday

came and the gifts given to him were gained. Employee's from work came, Kagome girlfreinds came, Inuyasha boyfreinds were there, how good was this birthday. After the

party was over Ali fell asleep and Inuyasha had yet to get his present from Kagome. She walked to the bedroom and took the pictures from the case they were in and stuck

them in a glass frame.** "Oh My Gosh! How beautiful, I love them, this has been my best birthday ever seriously. Thank You."** He hugged his thin wife and kissed her warm lips.

It was around midnight so they deicded to go off to bed because if not they both would be sleepy in the morning when Kagome had her first day back at work since she gave

birth. Going back to work is hard, but remember one thing and that is to always do your best and love what your doing if you dont love what your doing then you will get

nowhere. Kagome woke up at six o'clock and took a hot shower and did her make-up nice and edgy. She was on her way back to her job to meet the new person she was

working with and the new people she had yet to meet. She arrived at the office to find **"Naraku!"** She was stunned why did she have to work with him someone who was mean

to her all through high school who made fun of her because she was more popular then his girlfreind Kikyou. Envy is bad and Pride is worse thinking your girlfreind or boyfreind

is better is the worst you dont sin, the seven deadly sins are threatening. Changes happen, Life goes on when death reaches us we cope am I right well read and find out why I

wrote on death. Akiarah Kagome's younger cousin moved in with her because her mom realized that Akiarah had Cancer of Bone Marrow. She needed a bone marrow

transplant or she was to die. Kagome knew alot about medicane and since family is important she helped her cousin. Love is powerful and family brings that power out in all of

us. Kagome took her to the hospital and since she had the bone marrow that could be used she gave her some, maybe just maybe it would help her live. They took her into

surgery and took out all the infected cancer cells in the bone marrow, but one still remained and the doctors didnt know. What was to be done about this I dont know. If it cant

be seen, how can it be removed is my question? Within the next few weeks she got sicker and sicker, the doctors told her cancer was removed from her and it wasnt. Was her

cousin going to die, was all the good times they shared going to end? After many treatments of radiation she stopped taking it and hoped nature would take its course. A month

later, Akiarah Beebo Seehia died of Bone Marrow Cancer. Death hurts deep in your heart wether you wish to admit it or not so what shall you do if death hits you or your

family dont be frightened take it one day at a time thats all you can do. Nature will take its course and its best that it does, love changes everything, every feeling you feel, the

emotions you have. Changes happen people die we will keep living on until death removes us to.

The next few years were a blur because death happened to family of Kagome's. She ended up getting pregnant two more times. A boy named Inuyasha Jr and a Girl named

Himaru Lyian, Love erupts each and everyone and we have yet to find out what true love is until it finally comes. Time will tell what happens to this family one day they will die

and one day their children will be the ones going through all of this. Let nature take its course, let drama happen just fight like crazy to get through it. Dont let peer pressure get

the best of you. Dont be forced into what you are not ready for. Live your life to the fullest and this family and group of freinds and enimies are doing theirs. Follow your dreams

and hopes, dont let anyone or anything ruin them for you.

Be happy in life and from the word of Kagome live life pure and keep up your holy faith froever more you are not evil and you won't be evil unless you let evil overcome your

good.


End file.
